Shadowkin Doppelganger (3.5e Monster)
= Shadowkin Doppelganger = Doppelgangers are strange beings that are able to take on the shapes of those they encounter. In its natural form, the creature looks more or less humanoid, but slender and frail, with gangly limbs and half-formed features. The flesh is pale and hairless. Its large, bulging eyes are yellow with slitted pupils. A doppelganger’s appearance is deceiving even when it’s in its true form. A doppelganger is hardy, with a natural agility not in keeping with its frail appearance. Due to prolonged exposure to the plane of shadow, it has gained the shadowkin template. Doppelgangers make excellent use of their natural mimicry to stage ambushes, bait traps, and infiltrate humanoid society. Although not usually evil, they are interested only in themselves and regard all others as playthings to be manipulated and deceived. It is natural form a doppelganger is about 5-1/2 feet tall and weighs about 150 pounds. Combat When in its natural form, a doppelganger strikes with its powerful fists. In the shape of a warrior or some other armed person, it attacks with whatever weapon is appropriate. In such cases, it uses its detect thoughts ability to employ the same tactics and strategies as the person it is impersonating. (Su): A doppelganger can assume the shape of any Small or Medium humanoid. In humanoid form, the doppelganger loses its natural attacks. A doppelganger can remain in its humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, but a doppelganger reverts to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell or ability reveals its natural form. (Su): A doppelganger can continuously use detect thoughts as the spell (caster level 18th; Will DC 13 negates). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Charisma-based. Light Sensitivity (Ex): Shadowkin doppelgangers suffer a -1 penalty to attack rolls in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Furthermore, whenever taking damage from a spell with the Light descriptor, a shadowkin doppelganger becomes dazed for 1 round. Obfuscation (Ex): A shadowkin doppelganger has 10 % natural concealment. Obfuscation does not function in bright sunlight or in the area of a daylight spell. : darkness 3/day; (Su): A shadowkin doppelganger can move between the material plane and the plane of shadow like the spell shadow walk twice per day. A shadowkin doppelganger's shadow walk has less limitations than the actual spell, however. Shadowkin doppelgangers are perfectly able to judge position relative to the material plane and the plane of shadow whilst traveling the borders of either plane, and can furthermore pinpoint the exact spot where they wish to re-emerge on the prime material. A shadowkin doppelganger can move twice as fast with the help of shadow walk as a normal creature (up to 100 miles per hour). Likewise, a shadowkin doppelganger can use his shadow walk ability to enter the plane of shadow itself, like the spell plane shift, which takes 1d4×10 minutes. Due to the shadowkin doppelganger's familiarity with shadow, it may initiate a shadow walk in any location unless it resides in direct bright sunlight or within the effect radius of a daylight spell. Skills: A doppelganger has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. *When using its change shape ability, a shadowkin doppelganger gets an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. If it can read an opponent’s mind, it gets a further +4 circumstance bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. When in low light or darkness, a shadowkin doppelganger gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Hide checks and can hide in plain sight. Shadowkin Doppelgangers as characters Shadowkin doppelganger characters possess the following racial traits. * +2 Strength, +2, Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, +2 Charisma. *Medium size. *A shadowkin doppelganger’s base land speed is 40 feet. *Darkvision: Doppelgangers can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: A doppelganger begins with four levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 4d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +4, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +4, Ref +4, and Will +4 thanks to its Shadowkin template. *Racial Skills: A doppelganger’s monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 7 x (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Intimidate, Listen, Sense Motive, and Spot. *Racial Feats: A doppelganger’s monstrous humanoid levels give it two feats. * +4 natural armor bonus. * +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. When using its change shape ability, a doppelganger gets an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. If it can read an opponent’s mind, it gets a further +4 circumstance bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. In low light or darkness, a shadowkin doppelganger gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Hide checks and can hide in plain sight. *Special Attacks (see above): Detect thoughts, shadow walk, spell-like abilities. *Special Qualities (see above): Change shape, darkvision 60 ft., evasion, immunity to sleep and charm effects, light sensitivity, obfuscation 10%. *Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Giant, Terran. *Favored Class: Rogue. *Level adjustment +6. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster